Bianca's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Now that Belle got a name change, does she stop passing gas like crazy? NOPE. I just love messing with you people.
1. Chapter 1

**Bianca's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yeah, I have absolutely no idea why I made this. Like this, I mean. Ack, I SHOULD have written more as I was SUPPOSE to write today, but alas, Pokemon Black is too much for me to focus on anything else... yeah, GameFREAK, you made a game too good for me to write. So many apologies, but here's the start for... well... Bianca's Farting Problem. Yeah. Enjoy.

Hilbert and Hilda were finishing their Pokemon battle, with Hilda's Purrlion easily outbeating Hilbert's Tepig. As the battle finish, Hilbert and Hilda both gave each other high fives as they headed to Route 3, when suddenly Bianca fell on top of Hilbert and Hilda, catching them by surprise. Hilbert and Hilda screamed as they ushered Bianca to get off of them, but being clumsy, Bianca giggled as she remained on top of the two trainers.

"Oh hai guys, you're doing well?" Bianca asked as she giggled, not revealing that she had a lot of gas inside her.

"Yeah, if your fat ass wasn't sitting on us." Hilda grumbled as she struggled to get out, not hearing Bianca's stomach growl.

Hilbert groaned as he placed his hands on his face. "Bianca, did you actually beat the Stration Trio yet?"

Bianca placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it. "Well... actually, no... all I did was just go there to have some burritoes..."

Hilbert and Hilda both groaned as they rolled their eyes, Bianca's stupidity dumbing them down. Nearby, N was watching, simply shaking his head as he headed westward.

"Oh, that reminds me..." Bianca stated as she made an awkward face, farting loudly on Hilbert and Hilda for fifteen seconds, much to their disgust. Bianca giggled as she slightly blushed, another lout toot coming out. "There! Much better!"

"And... you farted on us..." Hilda bemoaned as she struggled to get out from under Bianca, who accidentally farted again.

Bianca shrugged as she acted innocent."Well, I don't have anything better to do, so... yeah! Sorry!"

"At least you apologized..." Hilbert grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Cheren walked past the three, eyeing Bianca and then looking down at Hilbert and Hilda. He merely shook his head. "Let me guess, you're torturing them with your farts again, huh?"

Bianca giggled as she tossed her hands on her face, letting out another loud poot. "Oh mai gawsh, Cheren, how did you know?"

Cheren facepalmed, and just as he was about to say something, he was tackkled by a Haxorus, who was running from a furious Hydreigon, who was firing Flamethrowers everywhere. Hilbert and Hilda looked at each other oddly as Bianca still sat there, letting another long fart. Hilbert and Hilda had enough, pushing Bianca off of them as they shook crazily, trying to get Bianca's nastiness of of them. Bianca giggled, letting out poots like they were bubbles as Hilbert and Hilda decided to head forward to Route 3. Bianc tried to follow them, but that old guy by the gate stopped her.

"Sorry, but you have to beat Cilan and his brothers to be able to continue," The old guy stated, shrugging. "It's their lot in life."

Bianca's lips trembled as she started crying loudly, letting out tears of waterfalls from her eyes as she dealt more loud farts, much to the shock of the old man. Cheren also rolled his eyes as he moved past Bianca, following Hilbert and Hilda.


	2. Chapter 2

PS: There's a lot of farts.

Bianca was in the Stration City Gym, facing the trio of gym leaders, Cilan, Cress, and Chili. Bianca was pumped up as she squirmed with delight, letting out cute little poots as the three brothers cautiously stared at each other.

"Well, I'm ready to battle for my gym badge!" Bianca proclaimed as she sent out her Oshawott, who folded his arms together. Bianca made a cute squeal as she clapped her hands together, letting out a big, un-cute fart.

Chili stepped back a bit, somewhat surprised at Bianca's sudden request. "All ready? But... err... we just had several trainers..."

Cress tapped Chili on the shoulder. "Chill, just let her battle Cilan and we can move on."

Chili looked down, sighing as he shrugged. "Well... okay. Are you sure?"

"Trust me, bro." Cress reassured as he winked, pushing Cilan in front towards the battlefield.

Cilan sighed as he dusted himself, clearing himself as he approached Bianca, unsure if this farting freak show would actually be a challenge. "So... you're Bianca..."

Bianca squealed. "That's right! Bianca is me!" She then farted loudly, causing her to slightly blush as she laughed.

Cilan rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Hmm... I don't know. There's something about you that makes me feel cautious..." He shrugged, shaking his head. "But hell, I'm probably being a worry wart. Let's just battle! Go Pansage!"

Pansage danced around Oshawott. Oshawott stuck out his tongue as he tackled Pansage dead on. Pansage shook his head as he jumped up into the air, dodging Oshawott, who attempted another tackle. Oshawott looked around, being smashed into the ground by Pansage. Pansage then proceeded to do a barrel roll directly into Oshawott, knocking the otter Pokemon backwards. Bianca called out to Oshawott, letting off another juicy fart. Oshawott turned around to see Bianca, but got pinned down by a Bullet Seed from Pansage. Bianca screamed in horror, but then got an idea, shouting to Oshawott to cover his ears.

Confused at first, Oshawott realized where Bianca was going, and he covered his ears. Bianca placed both of her hands on her stomach as she farted as loud as she could, causing the entire gym to shake. Pansage gawked as h was losing his balance on the ground, being knocked out by a swift Shell Blade from Oshawott. Pushed back, Pansage wiped some drool from his mouth as he received a tackle from Oshawott, hitting into the hard solid wall. Pansage moaned weakly as he plopped on the ground, reddish swirlies in his eyes as his right leg twitched in pain. Oshawott danced with glee as Bianca cheered, letting out more toots as Cilan called back Pansage, sighing.

"Erm... I can't believe I lost... but you made a good effort on your part." Cilan admitted as he shook Bianca's hands, smiling after the battle finished.

Bianca giggled as she kept on tootin', her farts sounding more like tubas than actual farts. "Yay! I guess my encouragement helped me, huh?"

Cilan coughed as he waved his right hand, promptly to get the smell of Bianca's gas away from him. "More like your gassiness... what do you eat, anyway?"

"Baked beans and burritoes, why?" Bianca asked cutely as she placed her hands behind her back, farting for twelve seconds.

Cilan turned white all around as he cringed. "Oh... n-nothing... heh heh..." He then huddled around Cress and Chili, whispering to them, "Go and alert all of the other gym leaders as soon as you can. We might have a disaster on our hands here." He ran back to Bianca, giving her the badge. "Well, you battled well, and dat's all that matters. Enjoy it!"

Bianca clapped with glee as she let out tuba-like farts that echoed throughout the gym, asking Cilan, "Wait a minute... you guys are waiters, right?"

Cilan, Cress, and Chili all glanced at each other as they gulped, replying in unison, "Yes... and why?"

Bianca's stomach growled, with was followed by a fart, as Bianca rubbed her stomach and asked, "I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok!"

"...What the hell is an Octorok...?" Cilan muttered to himself as he grabbed Bianca from behind and pushed her forwards Cress and Chili. "Of course, Bianca! Have as much food as you can eat!"

"**YAY!**" Bianca screamed as she jumped in the air for joy, letting out another fart to signify the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca has successfully beaten the Stration City Gym. With her new badge in tow, Bianca headed to Route 3, passing by the Daycare as she bumped into Cheren, who came back from the Wellspring Cave.

"Oh, hey Bianca." Cheren asked as he adjusted his glasses, spotting Bianca's badge case filled with a badge. "I see that you handled the gym nicely."

Bianca squealed as she frantically nodded her head. "Sorry I took so long, Cheren! I just came back from the Dreamyard and caught myself a Munna!" She summoned Munna out of her Pokeball, showing her off to Cheren. "Isn't it cuuute?"

"Charming, to say the least." Cheren admitted as his right eye twitched, slightly freaked out by Bianca's hyper activity.

Bianca giggled. "I know, right?" She sent Munna back into her Pokeball as she squealed, clapping her hands together. "So, where are Hilbert and Hilda, huh?"

Cheren sighed as he rolled his eyes., pointing to the west "They're in the Wellspring Cave..."

Bianca gasped as she pooted in glee. "Ooooh, that sounds fun, can I come!"

Cheren pushed Bianca back. "Actually, Bianca, that's the thing..." He then revealed a young preschool girl. "I'm going to go help those two, so you just look after this girl for me, okay?"

Bianca frowned, reaching out her right arm. "But, Cheren!" She sighed as she watched him head westward to the cave. Sighing as she looked down, she glanced at the preschool. "So, uhh... you're kinda cute."

The preschool eyed Bianca suspiciously. "You have a big butt."

Bianca gasped as she giggled excitedly, clapping her hands as she patted the preschooler. "That's right, I do have a big butt! Thank you!" She stood up again, letting out a loud, tuba-like fart that echoed throughout the route for twenty two seconds.

Silence. Another loud poot from Bianca followed, not as musical as the last one.

The preschooler sniffed the air, and covered her mouth, her face turning green. "Ewww.. did you just go poopy?"

Bianca slightly blushed as she rubbed the back of her head, passing gas yet again. "Well, I do love dem baked beans..."


	4. Chapter 4

So Bianca was on her way to Nacrene City, because she was a gassy loser. Bianca farted loudly, typically. Just as she was about to enter the gate, Iris bumped into her.

"Oww! Watch where you're going, stupid!" Iris exclaimed as she opened her eyes, gasping as she realized how the flatulent girl was. "Oh no..."

Bianca giggled as she rubbed the back of her head. "That's right! I'm Bianca! Nice to meet you, uh..."

She blinked several times, letting out a cute little poot.

Iris sighed as she folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "I'm Iris. Unfortunately, I got a strong feeling that we'll meet up sometime..."

Bianca clapped her hands together. "Really? That's swell, because I like traveling with other people, and - oh!"

Bianca's stomach growled, much to Iris's horror. Bianca farted loudly, causing several Swanna to fly away.

Iris rubbed her forehead as she groaned. "Ugh. Just try not to destroy anything and keep training to be a good trainer, okay?" She sighed as she shook her head, walking past Bianca as she muttered, "It's not like you're going to be the champion, or anything..."

Bianca tilted her head to the right as she watched Iris leave, who then headed northward. Bianca shrugged as she pooted again.

"Oh well. I did want to go traveling with her, but...!" Bianca farted loudly again, resuming as she giggled, "My cutesy pootsy self has to keep getting those badges!" And with that, she zoomed off to the gate, using her farts to speed up.


	5. Chapter 5

Lenora turned around to see who entered into the museum, shocked to see Bianca. "Oh, you got here early for such a beginning young-"

"Talk later! Battle now!" Bianca exclaimed as she pooted loudly, her white dress having a noticeable brown stain on it.

A few seconds later, Farting Bianca and Lenora the normal type gym leader were inside the gym, with Lenora sending out a Herdier and a Watchog. Bianca sent out Oshawott, falling on her face as she farted loudly again.

"...You really need to see a doctor," Lenora observed as he shook her head, pointing at Oshawott. "All right, my two beautiful normals! Beat this otter to a pulp!"

Oshawott screamed as Watchog used Confuse Ray on him, causing him to have satupid anime swirls on his eyes. Herdier used a full on tackle, causing Oshawott to fall on his back, wounded. Bianca pouted as she pooted, horrified that her Pokemon was losing.

"No no no! You gotta win, Oshy!" Bianca exclaimed as she then grabbed the fainted Oshawott and placed him within her smelly butt cheeks, aiming at both the Herdier and Watchog. She farted loudly, the gas propelling the fainted Oshawott at the twop normal type mammal Pokemon, knocking them out like bowling pins. The rotten stench was enough to make them faint, much to Lenora's shock and disgust.

"What? No!" Lenora exclaimed as she growled, shaking her fists angrily. "Oooh... this is such barnacles!" She then headed towards Bianca, turning her head to the left and closing her eyes as she gave Bianca the Basic Badge. 'You don't deserve this for the way you performed in the battle, but just take it and get out of my sight!"

"Yay!" Bianca exclaimed with glee, jumping for joy as she tightly held onto the Basic Badge. Suddenly, Bianca farted so powerful, it caused the entire museum and gym to collapse on itself, crushing everyone, including Bianca, who let out a tuba poot despite fainting.


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca farted her way through Pinwheel Forest, stinking up the meadows and causing all of the trainers to make a run for it. Bianca sighed of relief as she bent over, her butt cheeks revealed through her white dress as she let out a loud, tuba like fart that echoed throughout the entire area, causing all the nearby trees to melt and collapse, sending several Pokemon nearby running for their lives. Oshawott was several feet behind Bianca to the east, trying to stay away from her gassy rear end.

"Come on, Oshy!" Bianca exclaimed as she turned around, giggling and winking. "We got adventure ahead of us!"

Oshawott shook his head as he waved his stubby white hands. "No way! I don't want to get close to you! You smell worse than Cartoon Planet's writing!"

Bianca placed both of her hands on her big butt, smiling as she let out another tuba like fart, which turned disgustingly wet as the back of her white dress turned brown. "Ahh, nothing like pooping your panties to make you feel light as a feather!"

Oshawott buried his face in his hands, crying as he shook his head, not wanting to be associated with the gassy airhead. Bianca merrily skipped into the forest, her loud flatulence causing even more trees to collapse.


	7. Chapter 7

Bianca was dancing her way through the Pinwheel Forest, her loud, rotten flatulence causing the Pokemon living there to flee for their lives as an embarrassed Oshawott followed, staying several feet behind Bianca so that he would not only be seen as associated with Bianca's gassy butt, but so that he wouldn't smell the rotten stench that she emitted.

"Boy! I sure do love walking in forests, don't you, Oshy?" Bianca mumbled as she giggled, her eyes closed as she continued twirling as her tuba like farts echoed throughout the entire forest. "I always like the way the trees stand and how they overshadow everything! It makes the grass and flowers look oh so pleasant, and- OH!"

Bianca screamed as she tripped over a grassy vine, landing flat on her face as a loud puff of yellow flatulence erupted from her butt, the stink lingering on as several Pansages nearby fainted, unable to get back up. Oshawott caught the stench from a mile away, gagging his mouth as he tried not to barf, only to walk back into a bunch of angry Pidove, who assumed he was creating the stink as they started attacking him. Oshawott screamed in pain as he ran around the forest in circles, being chased by the Pidove, with his screams complimented by the fainted Bianca's flatulence, with Bianca moaning in pain weakly as she began drooling, anime swirlies in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Bianca was on the Skyarrow Bridge, walking on the pathway as she let out loud, deep pitched farts that sounded like tuba with every step, humming merrily to herself as the passing by trainers gasped in shock, covering their noses as they thought they smelled a Garbador. Bianca didn't care, though. She took pride in being one of the smelliest things in Unova. It stood her from the crowd, and made her adventure easier as she used her flatulence to ward off any perverted fans.

"Boy, do I love letting them rip!" Bianca exclaimed as she paused briefly, glancing at her big, gassy butt with a giggle. "Don't you think so too, my lovely fart factory?"

Her butt let out an very deep pitched fart along with a splat in response, with Bianca gleefully giggling as she was happy to now have a brown stain on her white dress. Her Oshawott was still in disbelief, being ashamed of having association with the fart freak as he got laughed on by the flying Swanna above, who pointed at the extremely flatulent Bianca.

"Oh Oshy, do you wanna come here and get a good view of my butt?" Bianca asked Oshawott as she turned around, letting out a squeaky fart that immediately got deeper pitch. "I promise not to be like a tuba this time..."

Oshawott fanned the stench away from him with his right paw as he grumbled, walking past Bianca, who shrugged as she kept walking and farting.


	9. Chapter 9

Bianca made it to Castelia City, looking up at the giant skyscrapers going into the clear blue sky as she held her hands together, being in awe as she was mouth agape. Her Oshawott crawled up to her side, panting as he was ready to faint.

"Oh wow! It looks even better up close!" Bianca squealed as she giggled, moving up and down. "I just wanna go up and sit on the rooftop!"

As Oshawott was about to mutter, Bianca farted right in his face, making the poor otter Pokemon faint as he fell on his back, typical black anime swirls on his face. Iris came by, spotting Bianca as he placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so you're the farting freak show that Lenora mentioned," Iris stated as she walked up to Bianca, introducing herself. "I'm Iris! I came all the way here from Opelucid City, where the past and future meet!"

Bianca gasped as she leaned forward, her eyes getting bigger as she let out a louder, deeper pitched poot that garnered her yet another gross brown stain on the back of her white dress. "Ooh, are you a gym leader?"

Iris waved the air as she moved a bit back. "Well, yeah, I'm in the process of. I'm just going about Unova to see potential in trainers." She then plugged her nose as the awful smell of Bianca's flatulence was too much for her. "And judging by how productive your fart factory is, I'd take a chance to say that you'd stink. Literally."

Bianca gasped as she placed her hands on her face, another obnoxious fart forced out of her body as it made several walking people nearby scream as they puked into the harbor. "You really think that I would be terrible!?" She exclaimed as she began to sniffle, her lips trembling as she tooted again. _And again._

**_And again._**


	10. Chapter 10

Bianca was still in Castelia City, walking around the city and farting loudly as Iris accompanied her, much to her annoyance. The two then came across Burgh, who was looking at the tall buildings to get some influence on his newest art.

"I need something that just screams... _Free Me_." Burgh stated as he looked at a couple of tall, bluish skyscrapers.

Bianca farted as she waved, trying to catch Burgh's attention. "Excuse me, Mr. Weird Hairdo Guy!"

Burgh turned around, folding his arms as he snarled at Bianca. "Weird hairdo? My hair looks fine as it is!" He retorted.

Bianca farted in response as she smiled innocently, her hands behind her back as Iris sighed, pinching her nose with her right hand, trying not to smell Bianca's farts.

Burgh glanced at Iris, then turned his focus back to Bianca. "Speaking of weirdness, don't you find it odd to be farting in such a matter out here in the open?"

Bianca bent forward as she let out an even deeper pitched fart, giggling as she winked. "Nah! I actually like letting them rip!" She then placed her hands on her butt as she forced another fart, yet again making a brown stain appear on the back of her white dress. "They show how manly I am!"

Burgh rolled his eyes as he shook his head, his hands on his hips. "Right... well, if you want a proper critique, then come to my gym." He then leaved, with Iris waving goodbye as Burgh shook his head.

"That was one weird guy," Bianca commented as she blinked, pooting again as she shrugged. "Oh well, I'll beat his art craft with my fart craft!"


	11. Chapter 11

Bianca was in Burgh's gym in Castelia City, with Burgh having sent out his Scolipede as Bianca used her Munna, who was floating about. Things were not looking to be in Bianca's favor as Scolipede wiped out two of her three Pokemon, of which were Oshawott and Pansear. Bianca gulped as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You know, I suggest that you turn back now and save yourself the trouble," Burgh stated as he smirked, folding his arms together. "Because you're not going to win this battle."

"O-oh yeah!?" Bianca stuttered as she shook her arms. "Well, I have something that you don't! Watch this!"

She then called her Munna over to her, which floated towards her. Bianca then grabbed her Munna, letting out a big, smelly fart all over her as she sent the pink colored tapir Pokemon back onto the field, with her smelling like Bianca's fart.

Scolipede charged right towards Munna, with Munna hovering right over the stampeding bug. Scolipede then looked up, jumping right at Munna when he smelled the stink of Bianca's flatulence on Munna, causing him to fall down to the ground, coughing. Munna then hovered back down, using Hypnosis to put Scolipede to sleep.

Burgh gawked as he blinked in astonishment, shaking his head. "Wow... my massive Scolipede is getting outdone by your Munna..."

Bianca giggled as she let out a cute little poot, wrapping her arms around the back of her head. "Yeah, well, being gassy and stinking it up does that to ya." She admitted as she winked, another fart emerging out of her.


	12. Chapter 12

After facing off Burgh, Bianca was strolling through Castelia City, swinging her hips side to side as she released brassy poots that vibrated her butt cheeks, with all the random human beings and Pokemon being in general shock as Bianca didn't care for the reactions she was getting.

"My oh my, are my beautiful butt tunes sure are attracting a lot of attention," Bianca remarked as she placed her hands on her butt, glancing back at it. "Do you think it's a bad thing that everyone notices the wonderful music you're making, buttski?"

She farted a high pitched fart that turned wet as it then got much deeper pitched, with an abrupt bassy poot emerging afterwards as she then stained her white dress with a small brown spot. The fart was loud enough to cause some of the windows nearby to shatter, much to the dismay of the people walking by them.

"That's a good point!" Bianca exclaimed while giggling as she kept on walking, heading to the center of Castelia City as she kept farting to her heart's content. "I shouldn't let anyone get to me! I'm a cute, lean farting machine!"


End file.
